Total Drama Avatar
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: What would happen if Courtney could water bend? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Avatar [sorry for all the other versions of this story, i made mistakes..]

Courtney P.O.V

It was a challenge day. I wonder what Chris will toture us with now. I heard Duncan and Gwen. They are flirting again! It makes me as angry as a forgotten . "Good morning campers! Chris said. Report to the set for a 5k run! Ugh. I thought. Another run! Pretty soon every one was finished. I was first and Heather was 2nd.

'"Heather and Courtney, you Must teach everyone on your teams bending styles. Courtney, you water, and Heather fire. I know what your thinking ugh. But, you guys are free from eliminations. So get started!"  
Pretty soon my team was at a nice splashy waterfall. Everyone was in their bathing suits, including Duncan. He was HOT![that part is between you and me!] I started speaking, Hi guys! I will teach you water bending. Just so you know you know, please listen, cause aiant a picnic for me either.

"Duncan and Gwen! Why are you talking? You know Gwen since your flirting with Duncan you have already masterd waterbending. Go on show your moves. Yeah. Didn't think so. Anyways, well start with this bending move. The main focus is to try to bend the water. Everyone got it? Okay, like this. [bends it] Your wrists have to be in the right place and your hands have to be close. Duncan looks confused. Move your hands together Duncan". I move his hands together and he blushes. So cute. He made my day. "tell me when you've got it. Until then I'll be sitting down.

Duncan P.O.V.  
She is sooooooooooooo Hot when she waterbends. Ahhh... Hot and sexy...

What you think? Tell me in your review of what you think of my page and my story so far! I't makes me happy! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Avatar  
Courtney's P.O.V

So I was teaching everybody water bending. Boy, was it easy. I see Gwen and Duncan making out. Ya see, Duncan had dumped me for Gwen. Whatever.  
"Duncan and Gwen, get back to work!" I said.  
"What if we don't want to?" They said.  
"Fine, then I'll make sure everyone on the team votes YOU GUYS off if we lose.  
"What if we don't lose?" They said.  
"Then I will make your lives a living hell!"  
They exchanged glances and kept on working on their bending.

Wow. I think they really like each other. I think about me and Dun-can's break-up it makes me sad and angry. I had a laptop, so I was on Face book all night when he broke up with me. That's what I do when depressed. I looked back at Duncan and Gwen to see them playing in the water. I sighed. Me and Duncan used to be like that. I had taught them everything, water whip, big wave, how to plain out bend advanced water, etc.. So I was letting them have free time. In about an hour, we had to battle heather's team. That would be easy. Water is the opposite if fire. I was sitting, having a flashback.

_Flashback  
Duncan was walking with me. We were taking a walk together. That's strange I thought, he hasn't said a word.  
"Courtney, we need to talk. I have to break up with you.  
"Why?" I said, with tears filled in my eyes.  
"I kinda have a thing for Gwen". He said, blushing.  
"Whatever, I knew this would happen sooner or later. Just do me a favor and DO NOT TALK to me! Ever!" I shouted.  
I ran, as far away from him as possible. I did not want to see him. Not right now._

_End of Flashback_

He was special, but he doesn't like me. There's no way he likes me now. No possible way. Or was there?


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Avatar  
Chapter 2 The Battle and Phone Call 

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! Especially the one who said I should try to describe the scenes more. I will! Thank you! It warms my heart!:)And do not worry, my DXG haters, I will break them up, revealed why in this chapter. Now, on with the story!

Courtney's P.O.V. 

Well, after Gwen and Duncan's make-out session I was so angry, that I needed to punch something. Something like a tree. So I did. And boy, it felt GOOD. 

"Courtney, WTF? Me and Gwen were having a passionate make-out session." Duncan said.

"Well, I guess I felt like punching something. Like tree. Now, go back to your "making out session" and leave me alone before I do it for you." I snapped.

"Whatever". He said and they started again. 

Everyone knew he still liked me. Everyone could see it in his eyes. I still liked him too. He just went with Gwen because they had more similarities. I guess. But then again that is Boring. The punk with the goth. So predictable. But the bad boy with the good girl. A little bit more interesting. I was interrupted from my thoughts with a loud bell. By Chris. It was time to battle Heather's team. That would be so easy. But we didn't have to go anywhere. Heather's team was coming to us. That would be about 5 min. Yup, time for relaxing. 

"Water benders, get ready for the battle! The team which wins gets invincibility, but Courtney, you get invincibility either way! Looks like there here! Good luck!" Chris said.

"Well, Well, Courtney, looks like your little team is.. GOING DOWN!" Heather said with an evil smile.

"Oh please, Heather, you probably taught your team not the basics but the dumbbells. " I said annoyed. LOL. I thought.

So everyone got time to get ready and heather blew the first blow. What an idiot. You're never supposed to be the first one to blow! I quickly took down Lindsay. The ditz. I also quickly took down Justin with a little water-whip. He started crying cause I touched his "pretty body".  
And I also took down Owen, he thought that water was food. IDIOT. Well this was going to be EASY.

Well me and my teammates took out everyone easily. So it was down to me and Heather. My team offered to help but I said no. This was MY fight. Well, she blew the first blow and that was stupid. I blocked it with my earth bending and it flew right past. I smirked and locked her with rocks. She was SO predictable. Typical fire bender. I thought. Typical.

"Well, it looks like Courtney's team won!" Chris said.  
Another victory.

*At the cabins. [while Courtney's alone.]  
My phone rang. It was my sister, Taylor. Hmm. I was surprised.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey Courts, what's up?" Taylor said. 

Taylor was awesome. She was kind of like a best friend, except 1 year older. She always hung out with me and my friends. It made me more popular at school. She was 17 and I was 16. I was a soon-to-be-junior, and she was a soon-to-be senior.

"You know what's up. Duncan broke up with me and I'm sad. " I said sad.

"Well, I know that and you've been kind of acting weird"

"How?"

"Well, let's just say you're not exactly bossymcbossypants."

"So, why'd you call?"

"I called so I could tell you you can't give up. 

"Why NOT? The hottest guy in the world dumped me for some goth chick and now I can't focus!" I yelled.

"Remember the time your ex broke up with you? You didn't give up then. You still kept your brilliant attitude." Taylor said, sounding proud.

"Point is?" 

"Even though, he broke up with you that doesn't mean the world is over. You can still win. Trust me, if I were on that show, I would kill Gwen too." 

"Ha, ha!" I laughed.

"Now will you do me a favor and NOT give up?"

"Okay". I said, confident.

"Alrighty. I need to go, bye!"

And with that I hung up and started feeling good. A warm feeling.

A/N: So how did you think? Sorry for me not updating for a Loooooong time! R&R! Well, happy fourth of July! I hope you liked it! I spent like two hrs. writing this! Well, bye! 


	4. Watersurfing!

Total Drama Avatar

A/n: Thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it! A new story is coming soon! Another DXC story. Something about a theme park... Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT or avatar! Now, on with the story!

Author's point of view 

Duncan overheard Courtney's conversation with her sister. [the window was open]How was he going to tell her he still liked her? More importantly, how was he going to tell Gwen that he still liked Courtney? More importantly, how was he going to tell Gwen he still liked Courtney? This was all very confusing, he thought.

Courtney's P.O.V.

Wow, I never realized how different I was acting. It's good my sister Taylor told me. Oh well, looks like I have deal with the odds.

_A boy isn't worth your tears. Especially a teal eyed bad boy._ _Tomorrow I'll definitely find something to. A boy isn't worth your tears. Especially a teal eyed bad boy. Tomorrow I'll_ _definitely find something to take my mind off of him. Like... water surfing! _  
Yeah, that would be fun. But, I'll go alone. Oh! Look at the time It's 9:30! I'd better check my face book._ Nothing on it really, just saying that Gwen doesn't deserve Duncan, that I do._ Whatever. So I logged off and went to sleep. No reason to be up all night.

**In the morning.****

Nobody's P.O.V.

Everyone woke up to Chris saying today was chill-out day. This was definitely a day for Courtney to go water surfing! Everyone went back to sleep. Except Courtney and Bridgette. They decided to go get some breakfast. It was already 9:30. Everybody else were slackers with a capital S. 

"So, what's for breakfast?" Courtney asked.  
"Pancakes, cooked all the way." Said Chef.  
"That's surprising!" Bridgette said.  
"Why isn't everyone else awake?" Courtney asked.

"Cause, there slackers." Courtney muttered.  
"Righttt..." Bridgette said.

So once they had eaten their breakfast, they decided to go water surfing. You know, like surfing, except you make your board with water and nothing else. Courtney had intended to do so by herself, but going with Bridgette wouldn't hurt anyone.

Courtney P.O.V.

"So where do want to surf to?" I asked Bridgette.

"Anywhere, let's say that island over there." She said.

" Are you sure?"  
"Yup." 

So we surfed, seemed like for 5 min. Boy, it was fun. The water wasn't to deep or to shallow, just right. Finally, we arrived on the island. It had cabins and a beach house. That's strange. I never new there was hidden water just off the set.

"Well, were here." I said.

"So what do you want do? She asked.

"Go inside the beach house. It looks fun."

So we did. It was like a regular beach house, but it had a 42" plasma flat screen T.V. Impressive. We watched T.V. We were watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. That show is awesome. After it was over, we had a nice conversation. 

"So Courtney, I have a feeling Duncan still likes you." She said.  
"Why so? I asked, curious.  
"Cause whenever, he makes out wit Gwen, I can tell he has this weird feeling."

"Wow."

" I know."

"Courtney, you seem happier for some reason."  
"I know, now that Duncan broke up with me I have more focus on the competition."

"So you're happy?"

"Maybe not happy, but free. Truth is, I don't why I'm so happy.  
"Well, that's cool."  
"Another episode of Avatar?"  
"Okay, but let's watch the boiling rock".

So we did. I was finally starting to forget Duncan. Finally. See? I told myself water surfing would calm me down. I'm such a genius.


	5. Breaksups and Get Togethers

Total Drama Avatar

A/n: I will be able to update my stories much faster! I have a new keyboard! Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviews! I really appreciate it SO much! The next story will have something to do with Six Flags or Hershey Park! Well, on with the story!

Duncan P.O.V

Well, that's it. I need to brake up with Gwen. Now I've been having dreams about Courtney! I only dated Gwen because she said we have a whole lot more more in common. Turns out she was right. But, our relationship is so boring. All we do is make-out and talk about Courtney. So I've made up my mind. I will break up with her. I have to.

Courtney P.O.V. [at the beach house...]

The boiling rock episode of Avatar is one of my favorites. It's about when Sokka and Zuko rescue their friends. I_f I only I could forget about Duncan all the way._ Cartoons are so awesome. You can do anything. And I mean anything.

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked

"Yeah?" I said.

" Do you want to talk about some things?"

"Like what?"

"Uh... Life at home?"

"Sure." I said.

"So, what's your life like?" Bridgette said.

"Well, life's pretty good back home."

"My life's good, but I wish I could live in Malibu, California so I could surf the ocean. There's no beach where I live".

LOL. I thought. I would have expected less of a surfer chick. Malibu does seem like a pretty good place to live in though. We went on and on. Talking about useless things. Pretty soon, we started heading back home. The water surfing was very fun again. That's it. I had officially forgotten about Duncan. Now I could live my normal life. So, pretty soon we were back home and I was in my cabin. [A/N: I don't know what they call it in TDA.]

Duncan P.O.V

I was walking over to Gwen who was behind the cabins. [a;n, what do they call it it in TDA?] I was going to brake up with her. I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Gwen?" I said.

"Yeah, she said, smiling.

"We need to talk."

We sat down on a bench and got comfortable.

"We need to break up.

"Why"? she asked.

"We have to much similarities and are relationship is pretty boring. I don't understand why you'd break up with Trent and then fall for another guy." I said.

"Alright, I was beginning to feel the same way." She said bitterly and walked away.

Oh well. So I went over to Courtney's cabin and knocked. She opened and looked shocked.

"Hey, Princess." I said.

"What are _you_doing here?" She asked, angry.


	6. Waterfalls and Make Ups

Total Drama Avatar 

A:N/ Well, thank you for all of you that reviewed my story! It lets me know that some people actually like my story! It really warms my heart! Get ready for the next story, even though it will be a one shot. As always, R&R

Duncan P.O.V 

"What are YOU doing HERE?" She asked, angry.

"I'm just here to see my favorite girl." I said, with my signature smirk. 

"I thought Gwen was your favorite girl." She said.

"Na, she's not as fun as you. She's actually pretty boring. I don't know what Trent sees in her." I said. It was true. I thought that dating Gwen was the right was the right thing but man was I WRONG.

"My I come in?" I asked.

"Fine." She said.

I came into the trailers and I heard the song OMG- song. I didn't know Courtney, the prep, the hot prep, had a taste in music.

"I didn't know you had a taste in music." I said. 

"Well, I do. Everybody. Even preps". She said, confident.

And there was an awkward silence. I guess it's because we haven't went out for a while. Then the song n her iTunes went to Whatcha Say". That actually reminds me of me. 

_I was wrong for so long _

_Only trying to please myself.  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I really don't want no one else._

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

_I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we be living so large _

_I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

I was interrupted from listening to the music when Courtney asked:

"Duncan, why did you come here anyways?"

Courtney's P.O.V.  
"Me and Gwen broke up". He said, not sounding sad at all.

"Why?" I asked, curious.  
"Because I didn't feel like it was right for us to be together and she was dating Trent. She said I was a "significant other". He said.

I giggled. The way he said "significant other" was funny.

"You think I'm funny?" he said, laughing.

"Yup, hilarious." I said, still giggling. I guess my laugh is contagious.

We just sat there, looked into each others eyes and smiled for at least 30 seconds. 

"Hey princess, what do you say we ditch this place and head for that waterfall?" He asked. 

"Yeah, but I have to... whoa!" Before I could finish he was dragging me out of door pretty soon he carrying me on his back.

"But I need to change into my bathing suit!" I exclaimed.

"No you don't." He said.

Pretty soon we were there and Duncan was in the water. I didn't want to jump in, despite the fact it was sunset, and it was still warm.

"Come in Jump in!" He said. 

"Fine." I said.

"WATERBALL!" I shouted and he moved out of the way. He got soaking. Wet. This was actually very fun.

"You wanna know why I didn't really enjoy Gwen?"

"Why?" I said.

"Cause she was bored when I did this to her." He said.

"Did what?" I asked then when I felt his lips clash against mine. His lips were very warm and I felt a connection between him. I returned the kiss with just as much passion and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we both pulled away.

"So I guess this means were back together?" I asked.

"Yup". He said smiling and wrapping an arm around my neck and we watched the sunset. 

What can I say? A little bit of water, a few fights, and some music can make everything better. 

THE END

A/n: What did you think? I really enjoyed writing this chappie, the last one. Well, don't worry a new will be up today or even tomorrow! It will be titled Six Flags! Review! And thanks for reading my story and all the wonderful; reviews! 


End file.
